warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Stonefur
Stonefur is a large, broad-shouldered gray tom with amber eyes and battle-scarred earsRevealed in allegiances of Fire and Ice. History In the Super Edition Series Bluestar's Prophecy :He is born to Bluefur, along with his sisters, Mistykit and Mosskit. His father is Oakheart of RiverClan, but Bluefur hides this from the Clan, and him, since it is against the warrior code. She lets Thrushpelt, a young warrior who has mooned over her for a period of time, pose as their father. However, when the Clan's deputy, Tawnyspots, is forced to retire, Bluefur decides she must become deputy herself, instead of Thistleclaw, who is too violent. But, to do so, she must give up her kits. :She sneaks out in the middle of the night with the kits, telling them they are just playing a game called "Secret Escape", and takes them to the border with RiverClan, where Oakheart is waiting to take them. During the journey, Mosskit freezes to death and dies, but Stonekit and Mistykit survive, and are taken to RiverClan. On the journey Stonekit seems to be the strongest but even he is skeptical as to why their mother is doing this. When Bluestar tells him his father is Oakheart of RiverClan he is shocked because Runningkit heard from White-Eye that Thrushpelt was their fathert. His sister asks how can they be Thunderclan and Riverclan. Bluefur doesn't answer. He is then last seen being taken by Oakheart by Sunningrocks. In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :Stonefur is first seen as a young warrior. He fought in the battle against ThunderClan over Sunningrocks, and was pinned down by Redtail, yet freed by Oakheart. Oakheart then told Redtail, "No ThunderClan cat will ever harm that warrior", before he died. Later, Graypaw mentions his name as one of the "great warriors" he could see at the Gathering. Fire and Ice :Stonefur is seen fighting Fireheart in the battle between ThunderClan/WindClan and ShadowClan/RiverClan. Fireheart manages to throw his attacker off, but just as Stonefur is about to strike back, Whitestorm grapples him from behind. But Fireheart leaves them both, so it is unknown who won the battle. ''Forest of Secrets :When Bluestar is walking beside Stonefur and Mistyfoot, his sister, Fireheart notes how similar the three cats look, wishing they could think alike too. It is revealed by Bluestar to Fireheart that Stonefur is one of her kits, along with Mistyfoot, his sister, and that his other sister, Mosskit, had died when she took them to RiverClan. ''Rising Storm : He is only a minor character in this book, as in, only being seen briefly at a Gathering by his leader's, Crookedstar, side. A Dangerous Path :In ''A Dangerous Path, Stonefur becomes deputy when Leopardstar becomes leader. During a battle over Sunningrocks between ThunderClan and RiverClan, he and Mistyfoot attack Bluestar. Fireheart then tells them how Bluestar is their mother, and they claim that she is no mother of theirs. At the end of A Dangerous Path, Mistyfoot and Stonefur are with their mother in her final moments, and mourn her in ThunderClan's camp. :He mentors one of Graystripe's and Silverstream's kits, Stormpaw. The Darkest Hour :In the beginning of The Darkest Hour, Mistyfoot and Stonefur are discovered in the leader's den by ThunderClan cats, who are very suspicious. Mistyfoot then tells ThunderClan that she and her brother are Bluestar's kits. After Tigerstar convinces Leopardstar to join TigerClan, he attempts to force Stonefur to prove his loyalty by killing the half-Clan apprentices, Featherpaw and Stormpaw, who are half-ThunderClan. Stonefur refuses to slay the two, and Tigerstar orders him killed. Darkstripe is the first to attack Stonefur, but Stonefur defeats Darkstripe, even though he was half-starved. Blackfoot takes Darkstripe's place, and kills him brutally. :He and Gorsepaw are later seen among StarClan in Firestar's dream the day before the battle with BloodClan. In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :In the Significant Leaders section for RiverClan, he is noted as one of Crookedstar's apprentices, and one of Leopardstar's deputies. :In "Flood!", he is seen helping his Clan evacuate from the flooded camp. :He is also mentioned as a kit in Snowfur's story about Mosskit's death. Cats of the Clans :Rock tells the StarClan kits how Oakheart brought Stonefur and Mistyfoot to Graypool to be nursed, and trusted her to keep his secret that they were part ThunderClan. He says that Stonefur was a great warrior, and he inherited Oakheart's courage and strength, and Bluestar's good sense and fighting skills. He mentored Stormfur, but he was killed protecting the other half-Clan cats when Tigerstar sentenced them to death. Character Pixels Family Members '''Mother:' :Bluestar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy: page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Father: :Oakheart:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy: page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sisters: :Mosskit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy: page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mistystar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy: page 465 Foster Mother: :Graypool:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 3 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Foster Brother: :Unnamed tabby kit:Revealed in Forest of Secrets, page 2 Status Unknown Grandmothers: :Moonflower:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 75 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Lilystem:Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Grandfathers: :Stormtail:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, pages 18-19 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Shellheart:Revealed on Vicky's facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncle: :Crookedstar:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 165 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Aunt: :Snowfur:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Whitestorm:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 76 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Silverstream:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 155 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Sorreltail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 :Rainwhisker:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sootfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 100 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Feathertail:Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 125 Deceased, Verified StarClan and Tribe of Endless Hunting member :Stormfur:Revealed in The Darkest Hour, page 125 :Molepaw:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Honeyfern:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Poppyfrost:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Cinderheart:Revealed in Sunset, page 27 :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 298 :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 298 :Bumblestripe:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Blossomfall:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 :Briarlight:Revealed in Eclipse, page 159 Nieces and Nephews: :Reedwhisker:Reavealed in an Erin Hunter Chat: :Three Unknown Kits of Mistystar's:Revealed in Secrets of the Clans, page 45 Status Unknown Family Tree References & Citations Category:Warriors Category:Deputy Category:Mentors Category:RiverClan Cat Category:StarClan Cat Category:Bluestar's Prophecy characters Category:Into the Wild characters Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:Rising Storm characters Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Supporting Character Category:Deceased Characters Category:TigerClan (Modern) Cat Category:ThunderClan Cat